Whipped!
by criminallychallenged
Summary: SHORT CHAPTER STORY! Bella's new to Forks and is immediately warned about Edward Cullen, a major player and the guy who's never fallen in love. This strikes up a tough challenge for Edward. Can Cullen get Swan 'whipped' in time for graduation? frequent updates, ExB, mature T-rated, All Human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**Decided to start a Twilight fanfiction with short chapters ;) Never done something like this before but short chapters are easy to write, quick to update with and I can upload more frequently. Anyways, hope you like it! And I'm actually writing a fanfiction from another category than I usually write from. Yay!**_

I carried the box into my new bedroom, leading the two other movers behind me as they came tumbling into the room, placing cardboard boxes everywhere. It was definitely going to be a pain to reorganize my whole bedroom.

Charlie had wanted to come back to Forks for so long but Renee kept refusing.. Something about bad past memories and such, but Charlie was super eager to persuade her. Everything ended with shambles in them divorcing and all that, but it was mutual so I guess that was fine. Renee persuaded me to follow Charlie to Forks, saying that she'd be moving to inner-Phoenix and that houses were expensive there. She had settled for a one-bedroom apartment. Of course, Renee didn't want to share a room with her seventeen year old daughter. I didn't want to share a room with her as well. She was so disorganised, compared to me.

After our little chat, I agreed and went to pack my belongings, ready for the flight to Forks. Mostly occupying myself with music and books, the flight passed by quickly. Charlie, who had flew to Forks earlier than I did, picked me up in his police cruiser and drove us to our new place. He had applied for a police job earlier this year and they immediately accepted him after skimming through his resume. Charlie was a great policeman. Back at home, he was a chief and I guess the sudden demoting of his position at Forks shocked him a bit, but he learnt to deal with it.

Pulling open the pre-installed curtains that hung from window, I peered outside. Forks was cold, rainy and boring, unlike Phoenix. I sighed and closed the curtains before glancing around to take in the new environment around me. Charlie had given me the bigger bedroom, saying that he wouldn't be home much so he didn't need a large bedroom. All he needed was a bed and a closet. I had laughed at that and immediately accepted his offer.

The master bedroom was quite dazzling. It had a balcony which overlooked the front of the house and a small attached ensuite which I immediately fell in love with. My bed had already been put together and was pushed back to one of the walls. It was next to the balcony, which kind of crept me out but I reminded myself to install thick blinds or curtains.

"Bella! Come down and meet our new neighbours!" Charlie called from the bottom of the staircase. I scrunched up my face, embarrassed to meet them in such clothing. I was wearing a pair of faded boyfriend jeans which had an ugly chocolate stain on it. To make matters worse, I had teamed it up with a really old oversized t-shirt. I straightened out the top before making my way out of my new bedroom and towards the stairs.

Standing at the front door would probably have to be the most adorable girl I've ever seen.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice, welcome to Forks!"

**A/N: **_**So chapters would probably be around 500-600 words or less. This one was around 570 words or something so I guess that's fine so far! In this story, Rosalie and Alice will be NICE yayay!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_**Quite happy with the response from the first chapter ;) I got a few follows! **_

_**If you guys can, can you please critique my story, from a good/bad point of view?**_

_"Hi Bella! I'm Alice, welcome to Forks!"_

I stared at 'Alice', my mouth gaped. She was so… perfect. Literally. Her hair was neatly straightened and bent inwards towards her chin. Her fringe was perfectly styled so that it lay right above her eyelids and covered one eyebrow. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a flowy off-white top. She smiled at me, hoping to receive a 'hello' back.

"Oh, hi. I'm Bella Swan."

She laughed, covering her mouth with one hand. "I know. Your dad told me just then. Bella, you're so adorable!"

That was extremely weird. I had never been called 'adorable' before, only when I was around 5.

"Girls, why don't you go up and have a chat? I'll talk to Mrs Brandon down here," Charlie ushered, pushing me towards the stairs in a playful manner. Near the front door stood Mrs Brandon, who was a tall woman with upswept chestnut hair that was fastened with a bright red bow. I nodded, obliging with Charlie's request and led a cheerful Alice upstairs.

"So, here's my new empty bedroom," I mumbled, swinging open the door so that she could go through.

"It's very modern!" she complimented, hands clasped together behind her. "So Bella, are you starting at Forks High soon?"

"Yeah, I am. Tomorrow's my first day."

Before I had arrived at cold Forks, Charlie had already enrolled me at the local high school. It was quite small, compared to my school back in Phoenix. There were a little over 300 students, which shocked me at first. Back in Phoenix, there were tons of students. Too many that they had to literally build a new school to fit the outliers.

"Coolies! I can't wait to see you then!" she replied, clapping her palms together before giving me a wave and exiting the bedroom. Her mother was calling her from the bottom of the stairs. I looked out the window, watching as Alice and her mother walked back to their home next door.

**X**

Forks High School was an extremely lonely place, I had decided as I stood at the entrance of the gates. Charlie had dropped me off, reminding me that he would soon buy a car for me since he was too lazy to drive. I had just lightly punched him and exited the car.

Back to the present, Forks was just sad. Bad weather, old school buildings and forests everywhere, I nearly got the heebie-jeebies. A big sign saying 'office' with an arrow pointing to the left started my journey for me.

The office wasn't that bad actually. It was quite colourful. All four walls were a different colour and the long counter was a bright yellow. Behind the desk was who I assumed was the office lady.

"Watcha want, dearie?" she had asked. Her accent was so thick that I just stood there for five seconds, figuring out what she had said. "You students should be at homeroom already."

"I'm new. Isabella Marie Swan."

"Oh, the new kid. Got it," she sighed, rummaging through a bunch of strewn papers. I waited patiently, hands crossed over my chest. "Here ya go. That's your timetable, just ask one of the kids if ya need help." She quickly shooed me away so I scurried out of the office.

_Period 1: Gym – Coach Clapp – School Gym_

Great. Gym, first period. It was my first day at Forks High and I was already being punished? I let out a heavy sigh as the homeroom bell echoed throughout the halls, before heading over to a large building with the label 'GYM' on it written in big bold letters.

"You're Isabella, right?" the coach had queried. Coach Clapp was an extremely enormous woman, to be honest. A thick sweatband wrapped itself her forehead, absorbing her sweat as it trickled. I gulped before giving a curt nod.

"Good, now get onto the court! You're with the blues!"

Kill me now. Please.

**A/N: **_**Edward will be introduced next chapter, yay! Anyways, Hope you guys liked this chapter ;) Was about 670 words? Please review as well? Would mean a lot! Thanks ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

My limbs hung from my sides as I followed with the flow of the crowd. Gym had ended horribly. We had to play volleyball and Jessica Stanley kept insisting for the ball to be thrown to her. Lauren Mallory kept elbowing me when I got in a 1 metre radius of her and everyone seemed to notice my lack of presence in the game. Our team did end up winning against the Reds though, so at least some people gave me a high-five. I could tell Jessica and Lauren already hated me. I didn't even do anything, but it's okay. The feeling's mutual.

Students at Forks seemed to get extremely hyperactive when lunch rolled around. The crowd was yelling and screaming as they pushed their way through the cramped hallways of the main building. I hoped Alice would let me sit with her in the cafeteria. I already knew the rules to seating plans in most school cafeterias. _On your first day, you better be sitting at a table with actual people or you'll be lonely for the rest of the semester. _

Great. Most of the tables were filled already when I stepped foot into the lunchroom. Alice was nowhere and I knew nobody at all. Grabbing a plastic tray from the stack, I made my way to the stretched queue on the left side. After I had received my fair share of lunch, I quietly dawdled to an empty table at the back of the cafeteria, near the huge-ass glass windows.

It was still quite gloomy outside, no sunlight at all. I shrugged before poking my fork into my soggy salad and piercing at a piece of lettuce soaked in sauce. As I shoved it into my mouth, I heard a cluster of foot-steps near the other end of the round table.

"Can you move please?" a low harsh voice sounded. I lifted my head up to come in eye-contact with a really handsome guy. Very handsome indeed. He had dirty blonde curly hair and alluring honey golden eyes

I forcefully dragged my eyes away from him and continued to poke my food. "Why should I?" He seemed extremely cocky. I mean, I sat here first. Why should I move? Yes, his looks were an A plus but his personality was horrible.

"If I were you, I would move," he warned me grimly. "When my girlfriend comes, you'll be dead meat." I shrugged at him, before taking another bite of my salad.

"Listen to him," another voice called. The person came into view, and he was beautiful. Copper-blonde hair, emerald eyes and beautiful pale skin. What was it with hot guys at Forks? We need more in Phoenix!

"No. I sat here first so you people should go somewhere else." Yeah, I know. I sound exceedingly stupid for messing with two really hot guys. But it was true. I got here first, so it's practically my table unless I invite anyone else to come along and sit.

"Sorry. We tried warning you, but here she comes," Curly alerted me. I nicknamed him Curly, just for now. I heard high-heels tap lightly on the floor as the noise started to grow louder. Quiet whoops and oohs sounded from the crowd. Seriously, were they that acknowledged? I bent my head low, not wanting to see the supposed 'monster'.

"BELLAAAA!" called out a familiar voice. I whipped my head up to see an over-excited Alice run to me with open arms, before engulfing me in a choking hug.

"Can't… breathe… Alice," I stifled as her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me into her.

"Sorry! I was trying to find you all morning but I don't think you're in any of my classes!" she cried, resting her forehead on my shoulder and making sobbing sounds. I awkwardly patted the back of her head with my free palm. She was clutching onto the other one. "Um, it's okay Alice. I guess you found me already."

"Alice, you know her?" uttered Curly, eyes wide open.

"Of course, Jasper! She's my neighbour! I told you about her this morning!"

"Wait. This was the monster you were talking about?" I laughed evilly. "She seems pretty nice so far," I snickered as the two guys' mouths hung to the floor.

**A/N: This chapter was around 700 words but yeah ;) Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh? What monster?" Alice screeched. "Jasper, did you call me a monster?!" I watched horrifyingly as she scampered over to Curly and pulled him into a headlock. "How could you, Jasper?! I'm so not a monster!"

"Sorry!" he quickly apologised, trying to unlatch her fingers and arm from his neck. I quietly chuckled to myself, before spooning some more food.

"Alice, I think you should release him. He's going to die!" Copper Boy exclaimed, running over to help Curly out of Alice's tight grip. "You okay, dude?"

Curly inhaled deep breaths when he took a seat at the table.

"I didn't really let you sit at the table yet, Curly." I said as I ate. I think his eyes grew three times larger after I said that. I didn't really mean that though. I just wanted to mess with him but he did seem to take it to heart. "I'm just joking. Feel free to sit."

He took a sigh of relief and dropped his bag down in the seat next to him. Alice quickly sat beside me and took her food out of her backpack. As for Copper Boy, he just sat there silently and looked at us eat. Did I say that that was extremely, like, scary? He wasn't even eating anything. He just sat there and watched us. Alice and Curly didn't seem to have a problem with it. They were probably used to it. But it crept the heck out of me. His emerald eyes just kept looking, staring. I didn't even feel like eating anymore.

Was it because I smelt bad? Did I have something on my face? In my hair? Was I that unpleasing that he would keep staring at me?

"Can you stop staring? It's scaring me." I finally exclaimed, dropping my fork down beside my salad plate. The soft clatter immediately silenced everyone sitting at the table. Alice had stopped biting into her sandwich and Curly had rested his down onto the butcher's paper wrapping.

"Is it because you don't have money to buy food or something? I could lend you some if you want."

Alice started laughing. I shot her a confused look.

"Oh Bella, you don't need to lend Edward money! He has tons of it!" she laughed, covering her mouth with her palm to stop the food from spitting out. I scrunched my nose at the thought and shuddered. Well, at least I found out his name was Edward. And Curly's was Jasper.

"Then why does he keep staring?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"Do you have a problem with it?" he queried. I glared at him and nodded furiously. "Well, maybe because you're interesting. I might be staring at you because, Bella Swan, you've caught my attention." I scoffed and picked up my fork and poked my salad.

"Is that a bad thing, Bella Swan?" Edward/ Copper Boy queried. "I mean, it's rare for a beautiful vixen like you to capture my attention."

I glared at him, picked up my bag, binned my food and left the cafeteria. From that point on, I knew Edward was going to be a pain in the ass.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella! Wait up!" called Alice as she chased after me. I had immediately exited the cafeteria after what Copper Boy had said. He should say that to one of the volleyball girls who were staring at him all love-struck and everything.

"Bella!" Alice cried as she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I shrieked a little, scared of her strong grip and decided to listen to what she had to say. I raised an eyebrow at the out-of-breath pixie in front of me and crossed my arms.

"Sorry about what happened in there! Edward's always like that!" she apologised. "Every time someone 'new' comes, he does the occasional flirt and everything! That's why I never have any female friends!"

I pondered over what Alice had just told me. So he didn't actually think I was interesting? Well, that's nice! It means I'm freaking boring then! Thanks, Edward, thank you very much for making that clear to me. I scowled under my breath and looked up back at Alice. She was sending out an apologetic look to me. How could I say no to that? She was literally adorable. I sighed and gave in to her puppy-dog faces.

"Yay! Anyways, what class do you have next?" she asked, fingers playing on the lace trim of her shirt.

"Um, History," I mumbled silently as I scanned my timetable. _Period 3: History – Miss July – Room 30_

"With Miss July, right?" Alice queried, eyes filled with anticipation. I decided that she was in the same class as me and nodded. A squeal sounded from her as she pulled me towards the History building, her arm on my wrist. "I'm so excited! The bell's going in two minutes so we'll make it there just in time!"

"W-What about your bag?" I asked, finally noticing her bare shoulders. "Don't you need to go back and get it?"

"Nope! Jasper's in this class as well so he'll probably bring it for me. He always does anyways." I quietly nodded at what she just said and obediently followed her to History.

Miss July wasn't that bad, actually. She was a young, care-free teacher who tried to make History fun for us but completely failed. She had strawberry blonde hair that was piled on top of her head in a stylish bun fitted with flower pins and clips. Red thick-rimmed glasses lay on her nose and she had a silver nose ring peeking out from the side of her right nostril.

I sat on Alice's right during History, with Jasper sitting on her left. Curly wasn't that horrible or mean like he was in the cafeteria. He was quite funny and threw up the occasional joke that would make Alice and I burst into a fit of giggles. I assumed Miss July was fine with the laughing thing since she always joined in, which I thought was pretty cool of a teacher. Back in Phoenix, the teachers just signed a detention slip for after school every time you let out a chuckle or a laugh.

History quickly passed by and I said my farewells to Alice and Curly since we weren't in the same class for Period 4. Alice had Art while Jasper had English. Before Alice had left, she had given me directions to my next class, which was Biology. I was thankful since I still didn't know my way around Forks High. And right before she walked away, she had whispered one tiny detail in my ear which nearly made me throw up vomit._ Edward's in your Biology class *snicker snicker*_

**A/N: The story behind Miss July? Well, I was playing QuizUp (awesome App Store app! Go download!) and I was doing some quizzes in the Glee category when one of the questions was 'Who was the director of the Glee club at NYADA?' The answer was Miss July, which I selected! Yayay! Anyways, I decided to name the History teacher after her. Was going to name her Mrs Desmond but Miss July sounded more fun and fresh! No offense to any Mrs Desmond's out there though!**

**Also, instead of making the 'popular girls who had a crush on Edward' be cheerleaders, I thought I'd do a little twist and make them part of the volleyball team ;)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Miss July belongs to Glee.**

**Read and Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

When I walked into my Biology class, no one acknowledged that I was the new kid. I was thankful for that. I hated stares and confused glares. They crept me out so much. It's like people were trying to think of a suitable score for you. Pretty girls were 10. Ugly girls were -10. I've seen it happen back at my old school in Phoenix and trust me, it was horrible. Of course, I never did that though! I tried befriending the -10's and stuff.

Anyways, I guess everyone was off doing something because no one even took a glance at me. I spotted Edward in the third row, sitting behind a lab table with goggles perched on his head. I automatically allowed myself to sit on the seat next to him, since I didn't know anyone else here besides Copper Boy. No one was sitting beside him, which I was pretty surprised at. I half-expected for the volleyball girls to be fawning over his good looks or something. Edward was handsome, okay? But that doesn't mean I like him! He called me boring, for god's sake!  
"Hey," I mumbled as I dropped my bag beside the stool and put on the pair of goggles sitting in front of me. He glanced up and murmured a 'hello' towards me, which was barely audible so I shrugged it off.  
"Quite an exit in the cafeteria this morning, Swan."  
I looked up from my lap to see a smirking Edward. Ugh. Seriously?  
"Thanks, my best so far."  
"Hmm. That's good. But you really should say goodbye next time you leave. Jasper was devastated. I bet he still is."  
"He didn't seem devastated in History," I shot back, mimicking his obnoxious smirk. "Actually, he seemed quite... joyous."  
I heard a scoff from Edward then some rough shuffling. He was moving his chair. Probably farther away from me. Yeah, I was right.  
"Good. Treat me like I have the plague. Perfectly fine with me," I fumed quietly to myself.  
"I heard that, Swan."  
"Great. Because I totally wanted you to hear that. And that was not sarcasm," I replied, arms crossed against my chest. "And don't call me Swan. My name's Bella."  
"Whatever, Swan."


End file.
